


Now His

by sexyboysandnerdythings



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Loki Does What He Wants, Multi, Please read warnings!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyboysandnerdythings/pseuds/sexyboysandnerdythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your cheek presses against the rough stone wall, your breath hitching in your chest, as you feel his hand clench even tighter in your hair. </p><p>Come read for more.</p><p>Pretty much, Loki has his way with you. The Winter Soldier becomes involved. Please please read tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now His

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters. Loki owns us.

Your cheek presses against the rough stone wall, your breath hitching in your chest, as you feel his hand clench even tighter in your hair.

“Loki…wait, what are you…”

 _“Silence,”_ he cuts you off, shoving your head to the side, exposing your neck to his cool breath. He draws one hand up and brings it to your neck, pausing for just a moment, before touching the pad of his pointer finger to your unprotected tendon.

Pain. Extreme pain. Shooting from your neck to every nerve in your body. It’s cold…so cold it burns. You squirm in his grasp, attempting to break free.

“Shh..” He breathes in your ear. “That’s a good girl, you can take it.”

He trails his finger over your neck, making a swirling pattern, causing more pain, more shaking. And then it is over. He releases you. With no anchor you fall to the floor, breathing heavily into the ground.

“You are now marked. You are now _mine_.”

You raise your hand cautiously to your neck and press your palm to the sensitive skin. More pain. You let go quickly, and glance up at him with tears glistening in your eyes. A smirk is tugging both sides of his lips, a conquering look emanating from his cold turquoise eyes.  

“Come, we must leave.” He stares at you, expecting you to move.

“What…what did you do to my neck?”

Suddenly he is upon you, pushing harshly onto your back with his left hand, crushing your breasts and stomach into the floor. His right hand yanks your pants down and in one motion he slips his fingers past your underwear and quickly up into your core. A yelp escapes from your lips.

“Did I not just give you a command?” He snarls and shoves his fingers even farther up inside you, sliding your whole body an inch across the ground.

“You belong to _me._ You do as I say, do you understand?”

You nod, your whole body shaking.

“I _said,_ do you understand?” A third finger crawls its way inside you.  

“Yes!” You shriek out. He starts pumping in and out of you, his face displaying his pleasure as he continues to dominate the most precious part of you. He leans down, close to your face, and whispers in your ear.

“Remember what these fingers did to your neck?” You immediately hear the threat behind his words, causing your entire body to clench.

Loki groans above you, drunk off power. He thrusts even faster inside you. A wet sloshing sound reaches both your ears.

“Ah…seems like someone is enjoying herself.”

You venture a glance behind you, his massive bulge immediately drawing your eyes.

“I could take you right here, just like a dog.”

A jolt of heat spikes between your legs. His fingers are slowly growing warmer and warmer, sending unasked for pleasure through your system.    

“Yes little Mortal, I can make them cold and I can make them hot.” He shoves in even harder, moving you another inch across the ground.

“I want to see that little mouth be put to good use, don’t you agree?”

You didn’t answer. Suddenly the fingers inside you become cold and start rapidly decreasing in temperature.

“Yes! Yes, I agree!” You scream out, fear driving your body.

A pair of footsteps registers in your mind. You look down the hallway and see the Winter Solider walk with purpose towards you and Loki, his metal arm gleaming next to his black-clad body, shoulders sauntering powerfully from side to side.  Red flushes your face as you realize that Loki isn't moving away from you and instead is still driving his fingers in and out your trapped body.  The solider stops in front of the two of you and watches Loki’s intrusions on your body for a moment before raising his head to his King.

“Your clone summoned.” He acknowledges.

“Yes, I require your assistance in disciplining this human.”

You gasp, unable to control yourself. The soldier’s eyes widen briefly for a moment.

“Is this a test?” He asks cautiously.

“No. If my clones were solid I would have no need for you. I want to be inside her. But I also want to see her choke.” You feel Loki’s free hand wrap around your neck and tighten slightly. Then with both hands he pulls you upwards, positioning you to rest on your hands and knees. He continues his penetrations.  

“You will fuck her mouth while I take her cunt.” He states. His fingers leave you and you hear rustling. You want to turn around but you don’t dare. Something falls to the floor. The rustling stops.

“If I ever catch you with her without my permission I will end your life.” Hands grasp around your hips and in one movement Loki shoves his entire length deep into your core. Immediately, he beings thrusting, ramming himself over and over again inside you, giving you no time to adjust. You struggle to hold onto the floor, to hold onto anything as he plummets into you, dominating you, controlling you. His laughter bounces off the walls as you continue to struggle for stability. Soon his hand wraps around your neck and he pulls your head towards his. He breathes into your ear.

“Now you are going be a good little girl and suck his cock. Pleasure him as if your life depends on it.” He smirks, “I guess your miserable little life does depend on it now does it?”

You gulp, and glance towards the Winter Solider, whose own bulge is now pressing tightly against his leather pants. Loki abruptly releases you, causing you to fall roughly to the floor.  Loki turns his attention to the metal armed solider.

“Fuck her mouth.”

On command he pulls off his pants and stalks over to you, silently observing you failing battle of balance as Loki subjugates your body with his cock. An ice cold hand wraps into your hair and pulls your head up. Your eyes rise and the metal arm attached fills your vision, pushing you with quickened pace towards the man's crotch. You barely have time to make out his imposing size before it is pressing into your face, smearing pre-cum all over your lips.

“Open that pretty little mouth and let me fill you.” The man above you speaks. You look up into his eyes which are now darkened and half-lidded. He lets out a groan and trails his cock over your cheeks. His other hand comes down towards your face and pins his length against your check. He thrusts upwards, shoving his cock between his hand and the side of your face. You hear another deep groan rumble within him.

“Enough of this, I told you to take her mouth.” Loki hisses. He shoves forward violently, causing you gasp out in shock. The solider takes advantage of the opportunity and directs his cock into your mouth and deep into the back of your throat. Loki smacks your ass, eliciting a noise from you. Instantly, the Winter Solider grunts from above.

“It feels so good when she yells.” He groans out.

“Oh does it now?” Loki retorts mischievously. His hand flies down and smacks you again, harder. You shout against the soldier’s cock, causing him to groan and thrust even harder inside you. Again and again Loki smacks you. Bruising your ass, forcing you to yell against the soldier’s evading cock. Eventually he stops and plays with your ass, pinching at the red marks that now decorate your skin.

“I picked the perfect little plaything now didn't I?” Loki laughs and begins picking up even more speed in his ever deepening thrusts.

The two cocks overwhelm you. All you can do is hold on and brace yourself as they take over your body. You scream when you feel a poke by your asshole. The man above you bucks inside your mouth with sudden pleasure.

“I asked you a question, Midgardian. Are you or are you not a perfect.. little.. plaything?” Loki demands while circling your untouched hole.

Your body shakes in anticipation as you nod against the soldier’s cock. You feel another abrasive poke.

“I could not hear you, pet.”

You cave in and say aloud that you are the perfect play thing. Your words muffle against the intrusive cock in your mouth. Embarrassment floods your cheeks, reddening them to the same shade as your newly spanked ass.  

“Good, Midgardian. Very good. I cannot wait to train you more.” Loki casts his eyes up to the thrusting and grunting soldier.

“Choke her.”  

The Winter Soldier’s metal hand tightens in your hair, holding you in place, and then you feel him push as deep as he can inside your mouth. Your breath immediately is cut off and your throat involuntarily spasms against his cock. He pulls out and then presses himself back in roughly. He continues plunging in and out, his movements becoming more and more erratic as he relentlessly pushes and pulls. The thrusting from Loki starts becoming irregular too as the site of you choking starts to push him over the edge. You try to shove away to breathe but this just excites the Winter Solider even more, causing him to propel himself even farther into your mouth.

“Position her so I can see into her defeated eyes.” You hear Loki say.

The Winter Solider shuffles over, twisting your head to the side, all while sliding himself in and out of your swollen lips.    

“Look at me, little Mortal.” You hear the Norse God speak.   

You look at Loki from the corner of your eyes, head bent awkwardly to the side. He groans as he sees your mouth be taken over and over, choking as the soldier’s large girth impales you. You feel Loki position his finger over top your other hole again. Your eyes widen in shock as your eyes fixate on his. Even the Winter Solider has now abandoned his gaze on your face to look over towards Loki’s threatening hands.  You watch as Loki’s thrusts become unbearably powerful, his breathing catching in his voice as he sees the vulnerability in your eyes.

“You now belong to me.” He snarls before shoving his finger deep inside your ass. You scream out as the cock explodes hot liquid inside you, filling you to the brim. Your yell sets off the cock inside your mouth to also release. It spurts cream into the back of your throat, coating your mouth in a salty layer. They ride out their orgasms, pumping every last drop inside of you. Both men then withdraw. Before you have time to react, a metal hand clasp over your mouth. He stills until he makes sure that you have swallowed all of his cum before releasing you. You fall to the ground and vaguely hear them zip themselves up. They say no words to one another or to you. You hear them walk off in opposite directions, leaving you aching and alone on the ground, filled with both their cum.   

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, what you guys think? =D
> 
>  
> 
> I also have a tumblr if anyone is interested:  
> http://sexyboysandnerdythings.tumblr.com/


End file.
